


A Better Way

by mikiwatches



Series: Fic Nobody Wanted or Asked For [6]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Crush, M/M, adrian invents craigslist, i am informed this is called, it came from the discord, some sort of foot fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikiwatches/pseuds/mikiwatches
Summary: "You want me to do what?" squeaked Ozy's latest flavor-of-the-week boy toy."Step on my action figure," Adrian steadily repeated. Jesus Christ, there had to be a better way to find people to do this than clubs. Maybe a computer could help.





	A Better Way

 

"You want me to do what?" squeaked Ozy's latest flavor-of-the-week boy toy.

  
"Step on my action figure," Adrian steadily repeated. _Jesus Christ, there had to be a better way to find people to do this than clubs. Maybe a computer could help._

 

***

 

Just as once a year ancient kings would disguise themselves and walk among the common people, once a week Adrian logged onto Veidtslist and chose one of the lucky few to indulge him. He thought of it as a kind of service he performed for his people, like the Greek princesses of old who hung out in a temple and slept with the first man to come along.

 

Clicking on the first v-mail, he leaned back in his chair and began to peruse the pictures of hot oily feet his people sent as his rightful tribute.

 

The first message was from Ramses2Me and once he had seen it, Adrian knew he needed view no more.

 

It contained only a single, tasteful black and white photograph of a tanned youth anointing two stone feet in a desert, nothing more.

 

"UMF," said Adrian, biting his lip. _Saving that to the Boys file._


End file.
